Summer Without End
by Jules713
Summary: LJ fic. Lily goes on vacation,hoping to relax for the summer before 7th year. Next door there's none other than James Potter. Join their adventure of amnesia, plotting Death Eaters, secretive friends, revenge, betrayal, and blossoming love.
1. Lily's picture

Summer Without End

A LJ story by Jules713

Disclaimer: I own everything!! **_Laywers stare,and get ready to call security and sue_** but I sold it to a roadside shop in-uh- Boston, or Maine, whatever. JK Rowling owns everything except the peoples you don't normally see in HP books! Reasonable? Good don't sue!

Lily Evans sat on her soft mattress and comfy bedspread and laid back. She was looking at the picture on the wall.

It was a picture of her and her friends outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily stood in the middle, smiling at the camera every 5 seconds or so. Her friends to her left stood on either side of her. Alexa and Mia to her left and Emmy on her right. And behind them stood no other than the imfamous Marauders. Lily sighed.

James Potter, the leader of the gang, had had a crush on her since the first train ride in 1st year. He had been asking her out since 3rd year. She had refused him many times, but those many times after turned into fights. Nobody thought they would get together. He never stopped asking. He would ask her even when he already had a girlfriend. Still, she refused.

Many gave Lily the you're-such-a-dumbass look,while others sent I-want-you-bad- looks to James. He sent the Potter charm at them all, which could melt the north pole. (A/N Wow a giant swimming pool! Note to self:NEVER send James to Antartica. I'm gone!) Every girl wanted him or Sirius Black, but they were the biggest players in school and their girlfriends never lasted more than a week or 2.

She glanced at the picture. Since it was a wizard picture, it moved. Every now and then Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew,(TRAITOR!) Mia, Alexa, and Emmy would wave casually. Then there was James. He would put his arms around Lily's shoulders and she would glare at him evily. He would put on Bambi eyes and everybody would laugh as Lily tried to unattach James' arms. That was a great day, they had a lot of laughs. They were all starting 7th year and she wanted to make the best of it. ****

_**Maybe James will change, Lily thought, just maybe he will.**_

"Freak!! Hurry the hell up!" her 21-year-old sister Petty screeched from downstairs. Lily had been freak since she had gotten her letter when she was 11.

"Yes dear, we really must be going." Mark Evans called to his youngest daughter.

They were spending the summer in Florida, up in the states, at their beach house.And she had to sit next to Petunia the whole ride. (A/N That was mean, I know!)

It was going to be a _** very long,** long ,_**long **day.

This is my first attempt at an HP story! Please don't flame, they hurt! Review! Pwease!

Rose are red,

Violets are blue,

I love you,

So please review!


	2. Next Door Neighbors

Yeah! I got reviews! Thanks!

Sorry I took so long to update, I sort of got grounded. :( I'll try to update a lot before school starts. I'm already on chapter 5 in my notebook! To chapter 2-----

Chapter 2 Meeting the neighbors

James Potter sat on his living room sofa. He was waiting for his bud Sirius to come down.

"Hurry up!!" James muttered under his breath. His parents had already left. James and Sirius were to apparate to Florida where there beach house was. And James didn't want to get in trouble, he wanted to enjoy the vacation.

"What are you a girl? (A/N It's what my aunt says about my cousin! I'm not insulting, i'm a girl! bye) Hurry up Sirius!" James called to the stairs. James pounded up the stairs when no one answered.

"Hurry u-...what's up with you?" James asked when he saw Sirius. He was suddenly concerned for his friend. Sirius stood up and laughed nervously.

"Nothing man! I ws just thinking about Becca. Let's just go." Sirius said smiling but with sadness etched in his face.

Becca had been a Griffindor 5th year and Sirius' long term girlfriend. they had broken up 2 weeks before term ended. James knew how he felt. He couldn't stop thinking about Lily Evans.

"Mum and Dad took the packages. Let's apparate." James said. A second later he disappeared with a **POP**! Sirius followed with a **POP!** also.

As soon as Sirius got there he heard Mrs. Potter speak.

" James take Sirius to see the neighbors. they just bought the beach house next door. Go say hi! I think their last name is Devans or something." Mrs. Potter said,shooing them out of the middle-size house.

The boys looked toward the house.

"Wonder who moved in? Maybe some hot ladies!" Sirius said excitedly, finally over Becca. They ran towards the house and ran the bell. A very ugly woman with a bony face answered the door.

"Or not!' James whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded in recognition.

"Hi we're your neighbors. Are you the only one who lives here?" Sirius asked hoping for someone younger and more good-looking. The woman had a look of disgust on.

"Your those people from that stupid school! Great freaks next door!" The woman said, venom driping from her voice.

"**_ FREAK!!!!_**" The woman screeched up the stairs so loudly that James and Sirius put their fingers in their ears. "It's those people from that stupid picture!!"

"Emmy, Alexa and Mia! They're not supposed to be here!" a girl shouted down the stairs. A girl came pounding down the stairs and stopped at the door.

She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Evans??" James said incredously.

"Potter, Black?"

And, suddenly, they both fainted.

Arrupt ending I know! Please Review. For disclaimer see chapter1.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet,

And so are you if you review!


	3. Magical Me and Mischief Maker

Hi ya! I'm back! I got reviews, 2 for the 2nd and 6 for the first! Yeah! In this chapter their is roller blades and computers.Don't think they are in the 1970's.

Chapter 3 Magical Me and Mischief Maker

Lily and James awoke with cold water being poured on their faces.

"C**OLD!**" They both screeched as Petunia called out

"Shut up Freak and Freak friends!" They all laughed.

"So why are you here?" Lily asked sweetly directing her question to no one.

"We live next door in the summer! Hi ya neighbor!" Sirius greeted happily. Lily smiled.

"Tell you what. do you want to roller blade with me, Emmy, Mia, and Alexa tomorrow?" Lily asked, knowing Emmy had a crush on Sirius. James came her do-I-really-need-to-answer-that-question look. Sirius looked puzzled. But James had had to take Muggle studies in 4th year.

"What's woller bade?" Sirius asked interestedly. Lily,again, rolled her eyes.

"Tell you tomorrow! I have to go! Bye" Lily said as she closed the door. She slumped down as soon as it closed.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

Outside, James and Sirius left, a goofy grin on James' face, Sirius shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after Lily had emailed her muggle friends and owled her wizard friends, she logged on a chatroom. Some one whispered her.

**Mischief Maker1174: Hi!**

**Magical Me17: HI! ASL?**

**Mischief Maker: 17/m/England but I'm on vaca.**

**Magical Me: 17/f/ England where r u on vaca?**

**Michief:ummm. Florida**

**Magical:COOL! ME 2! WHERE?**

**Mischief: Uhhhh..... Orlando**

**Magical: ME 2!!!!!**

**Mischief: Wow!**

**Mischief : Can I ask u a question? It is really , really ,really, important!**

**Magical:Sure!**

**Mischief: I like this girl and she sorta doesn't like me a lot. She thinks I'm a git. I really want to date her though.**

**Magical: That's a problem I once had or still do. Don't force the girl and try to be nice and not show off in front of her. Try not to date other people while you're asking her out. Girls hate that!**

**Mischief: ok! U want to meet me? **

**Magical:Sure! Ice cream palor on Lake street at 1:15?**

**Mischief: sure. I'll be there with friends though,k? **

**Magical:Sure! Me too.**

**Mischief: Bye thanx fo the tips!**

**Magical: See ya! (hugs) Bye!**

_**Magical Me signed off at 10:57.**_

_**Mischief Maker signed off at 11:00.**_

I loved doing this chapter! Review? Please?


	4. Rolerblading and James

Hi! 1 review? 1 review? Come on you can do better than that!I refuse to update till I get 3! Thanks to Serpendinity(sorry if I spelt that wrong!) to answer you, no Lily's friends show up but you know they eventually have to leave and the marauders do too and James and Lily are alone on the ....... getting ahead of myself there! Chapter 4!----------------

Chapter 4 Rollerblading and James

Mia, Alexa, and Emmy arrived to find Lily,James,Sirius,Remus, and Peter sitting on Lily's front porch. It was amusing site- Lily was trying to teach James how to buckle his rollerblades. The other boys were ready. Or should I say the giant marshmallows, for the had padding every where and there was no stop.Each one had there intials on there helmet so that helped alot.

Lily was still trying to help James.

"No James, through it then push it down-_CLICK-_ there!" Lily exclaimed, helping James up. But James was staring at her as if she were a weirdo. Lily let go of his hand, and James fell back down onto the porch.

"What?" Lily asked, turning towards the others.

"**YOU CALLED HIM JAMES!!!"** everyone said at once making Lily blush.

"Well I do have to live with him all summer!" Lily muttered.

"What about me? You have to be stuck with be all summer!" Sirius, trying to roller blade over to them but failing and falling. they all laughed.

The girls got there blades on.

"So how do me woller wade?" Sirius said excitvely(A/n is that a word?) Lily and emmy rolled their eyes. (Emmy has a crush! Can you guess who?)

"Girls grab a partner!" Lily told the others.

Emmy grabbed Sirius (coughlovecough)

Mia grabbed Remus.

Alexa sighing, grabbed Peter.

Lily was left with James.

Dun-Dun-Dun Please Review! 3 and you get the cliff- hangered chapter 5! Click on my name in a day and I'll have a new fic about Harry as a 7-year-old in the past. Please Review!


	5. The Small Talk

Hi peoples! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This chapter will be short too, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise! So chapter 5----------------

Chapter 5 The Small Talk

You are warned that this chapter has a cliffhanger!

" It's 11:30. Meet at the ice cream palor on Lake St. at um-"

"1 o'clock" Lily finished for James. She started leading James towards the sidewalk.

The others (Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mia, Alexa, Emmy) went ahead stopping every now and then to help each other off the ground. They sat on a curb.

"Mission 1 of getting Lily and James together, completed!" Emmy whispered to the others, slapping hands with Sirius.

"Is that your plan for the park too? Spilt into groups and make sure they are the leftovers?" Remus asked, turning towards Mia and Alexa. They shook their heads quickly,

"No!" Mia exclaimed. "That's not our plan at all! When at the park , we shall have the boys all together without James and the girls all bunched up without Lily!"

"Most rides have three people seats." Alexa added. The others nodded slowly. The stood up and started skating again. They came to a 2 way and spilt up. But Emmy and Sirius went to spy on Lily and James. (coughgofigurecough)

Meanwhile, James was having troubles of his own.

"No James!" Lily cried." Don't lean on-"

**PLUNK!!** They both tumbled down, Lily onto James. Lily tried to stand up but her wheel had broken and it was preventing her from standing up. James chuckled. Lily threw him a look.

"It isn't funny!" Lily muttered, trying to stand up but failing and landing on James once again.

From there hiding place, Emmy started to say something but Sirius covered her mouth whispering,"SHHH!"

James took out his wand.

"Reparo!" he mumbled, making sure no one was looking. Lily stood up. She was about to help James up, but as soon as he grabbed her hand,- he pulled her down. They looked into each others eyes,with a drowning feeling in their stomachs...........................

TBC!

Please review! And please DON'T sue!


	6. Findings and Computers

Hi Everybody! I'm back! I will try to update sooner! I left you with a very bad cliff didn't I? I'm baddddd?!Chapter 6------------------------- longggg chapter

Chapter 6 Findings and Computers

_They looked into each other's eyes, with a drowning feeling in their stomachs.........._

_**Then suddenly.....**_

"Hi gu-" Alexa broke off staring at Lily and James. Remus let out a low whistle. Lily stood up

quickly.

"Oops!"

"Sorry!"

"Excuse us!"

"My bad!"

"We'll leave now!"

"Bye!"

They left without another glance, zooming off to the Ice Cream Place. Lily stared at the ground as she helped James up, this time without going down with him. They were both blushing furiously.

"Let's follow them," James blurted out, still staring at the ground. Lily nodded and they skated slowly. About halfway there James tripped over a rock because he was still staring at the ground. Lily giggled quietly. James slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Not funny," He mumbled, getting to his feet.

They came to Izzy's Icebox. They saw the gang,( Mia, Alexa, Remus, Peter) Sirius and Emmy walked in looking very disgruntled. They plopped into chairs and sighed.

" Thanks a lot! We almost had them together! Just one more friggin' minute!" Sirius said glaring at everyone except Emmy.

"We didn't know!" Mia exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Sirius as he was taking off his helmet and knee pads. Emmy took out a note pad. She wrote very fast. James tried to get a peek, (he was towering over Lily)which sent Lily toppling over in the process.

"Crap!" James muttered getting off the tile floor, just as Lily was. Sirius and the others looked towards them. Emmy hid the notebook in her purse quickly.

" Hi! We were-uh- rollerblading by and -um- dropped in?" James said, trying to cover up for him and Lily.

" What time is it?" Lily asked quickly. James eyes widened in shock.

"Um- 5:35 why?" Alexa said, glancing at her muggle watch. James and Lily sat in the chairs huffily. Lily sighed.

"I was supposed to meet someone! This really nice girl I meet on the Internet. Her name was Magical-uhhhh- Me!" James said, banging his head on the table that he sat at. Lily stood up quickly.

"We have to meet my parents for supper!" Lily exclaimed, dragging Alexa and Mia. Mia grabbed Emmy's hand as Lily pulled them out the door. Emmy didn't see her notepad fall out of her handbag. But, unfortunately James did. He picked it up and, making sure no one was watching, pocketed it quickly. The boys followed suite and headed home.

Midnight-

_**Mischief Maker: hi sup? **_

_**Magical Me: nm. Sry I didn't meet you!**_

_**Mischief: That's ok. i didn't have time. Sry.**_

_**Magical: I know who you are!**_

_**Mischief: Really? who am I?**_

_**Magical: You should no that!**_

_**Mischief: I'm asking u**_

_**Magical: you're a qudditch player!**_

_**Mischief: How'd you know bout Qudditch?**_

_**Magical: I go to hogwarts, numbskull!**_

_**Mischief: ... o**_

_**Magical: You're James Potter!**_

_**Mischief: Yeah.... who are u?**_

_**Magical: I'm a flower**_

_**Mischief: flowers can type**_

_**Mischief:????**_

_**Magical: My name is a flower!**_

_**Mischief: you're..... No!**_

_**Magical: I'm not no!**_

_**Mischief: No, No, No...**_

_**Magical: fraid not buddy!**_

_**Mischief: Lily.......?**_

_**Magical: finally yes !**_

_**Mischief: i thought u hated me!**_

_**Magical: to a point....**_

_**Mischief: meet me in my backyard.. Lils**_

_**Magical: y?**_

_**Mischief: just come!**_

_**Mischief Maker signed off at 12:13**_

_**Magical Me signed off at 12:14**_

I had to do that about the kiss! Review please!

next chapter is called** Chapter 6: Notepads and kissing. **You ready for it? This chapter was slightly longer.... So please review!


	7. Looking for Character

Thanks for the reviews. This is not a chapter. This is a character thingy. I f you would like to be in the story, I won't tell the role, please respond on the review sheet. K? Answer these simple questions.

Name: (Fake of course!)

Age:

Type: (Magic, muggle, history backround)

What you look like: Simple chararistics

Little about yourself:

What you like to do:

If magic, magic backround and wand:

Family:

What school you attend:

If muggle what grade:

a boy or girl:

I f magic what year and what school:

Would you like to be in this story? I need a boy character and a girl character! So please tell me on the review thingy, k? You're sweet and you'll get a surprise and an update if you do! Right on! Oh and any other thing question you can think of!

Jules


	8. Notepads and Kisses

**Thank you reviewers! About the characters, I will not choose until I get some boy characters, so please go back to chapter 6! Chapter 7------- **

**Chapter 7 Notepads and Kisses**

**very short! Sorry I am sooooo tired! So review real quick and I'll update on Wednesday!**

_God must hate me_

_He cursed me for eternity_

_God must hate me_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_I'm breaking down_

_and you can't save me_

_I'm stuck in hell_

_and I wanna go home_

_-God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan_

_"What James?" Lily asked impatiently, walking over to James in his backyard. The bushes gave off a weird glow from the silver moonlight._

_"I found the notepad!" James whispered excitedly, pulling out Emmy's notepad. He opened it. A screen appeared, blinking the word PASSWORD. James looked to Lily, who rolled her eyes. Lily took the pen and wrote I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK 4EVER on the first line. That writing disappeared and more writing appeared. Diary entries, to be exact._

**OPERATION GET TOGETHER**

**O.G.T.**

**MISSION 1- Get Lily to fall for James. Close but the idiots showed up and ruined it. FAILURE! E.R.**

**MISSION 2- Leave them together trapped in a room. A small room! S.B.**

**Other things:**

**Amusement park:You know!**

**To kiss each other, **

**Date each other**

_Lily looked at James who was staring at the log, opened mouth and gaping. James looked at Lily. Into her bright green eyes. That weird feeling was back.... They kissed, warm and deep._

_Lily broke away. She took the log from James and ran off._

_"I got to go!" She called. James just watched closely as his crush ran away once again, still feeling a tingling feeling. He walked slowly into his house._

_**So short! Sorry people. Faster you review, faster I post. Thanks to those who reviewed!**_


	9. Surf Junkies and Bumps In the Sand

I'm here! I didn't die or anything. Nothing much to say. Thanks for reviewing. If this chapter has mistakes, Too friggin' bad! I'm tired! Kind of short:::grumbles::what else is new.

**OOOO.... For the character thingy I have picked them and will tell you next chapter when they come in to the picture. The boy and girl I pick, I 'll need to ask their creators some things about them......**

**Chapter 9 Surf Junkies and Bumps in the Sand**

**"Come on, Lils!" Mia said, grabbing a surfboard from the shop. It was way to hot for the amusement park so they once again post-poned it.Lily grabbed a board and headed to the ocean. She turned back to the beach. Sirius, Remus, Alexis and Emmy were building a castle. Literally. The annual sand castle contest was today and only 6 other groups were there. (Peter had left because his mother was sick)**

**The gang had built the biggest and best so far, the other groups were merely throwing sand at each other. Sirius was happy because the winner(s) had an all you can eat ice cream pass for the rest of the summer and free surfboards for 10 people!**

**Lily headed off to the ocean, fighting with he conscience.**

_I don't like James, I was just wondering where he is!_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_Hey! He could be in trouble....._

_**Or laying in bed.......::snort::**_

_Fine!_

**Lily got on her surfboard.She was rather good. A wave came her way, she wadded into it.So did another person. The wave broke and...... _CRASH!_ The 2 hit. Mia rushed over. Lily's ankle was bleeding and the other man, more commonly known has James, had a big deep gash on his cheek. The sandcastle builders came over everyone of them.**

**"Is she ok?"**

**"Should I get the lifeguard?"**

**"James? What's going on?" Emmy said pushing her way through the crowd. Lily had fainted, her ankle bleeding badly. James stood up and scooped Lily in his arms.**

**"Bring her to our house," Sirius said following James. Somebody through a towel to him. He wrapped around Lily's ankle, still walking. Remus and the girls came up, just as they were climbing the stairs to the house.**

**"Oh my -is she ok?" Alexis asked worriedly. James shook his head. The gash on his cheek was still bleeding freely, pouring onto his bare chest.**

**He lay Lily on his couch. Mrs. Potter walked in. Her eyes widened.**

**"What happened?" She asked. Everyone nodded. They wanted answers...**

**Oh No? is Lily ok? Please review!**


	10. Truth or Dare?

::kicks ground:: my puter broke down. We had to wait to get a new one! I swear! That email address of mine doesn't work on my homepage don't try it! Please excuse any spelling or grammar and the shortness and the cliffie! Soory! I'm tired! Those character things will come up the chapter after next when Lily bumps in to the girl. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming!

Chapter whatever number! Truth or dare?

"I swear! I'm fine!" Lily said exasperately, knocking James' hand out of the way.

It was the next day and the pair were walking onto the beach.Lily was fixed up pretty well, with a gauze on her ankle. James on the other hand, was mended, but with an unhealable scar on his cheek. It wouldn't stop bleeding yesterday, so Mrs Potter had insisted her son leave a magical bandage on.

James was trying to wait on Lily. Or at least help her on to the beach. The stairs were pretty hard for her. They were on their own now. The gang minus Peter had left them for what James expected was the nightime carnival 2 streets over.

They were down the stairs now. The sun was setting in the horizon. The afternoon has flown by. The tide was low (or high). Lily looked towards the ocean, giving it a fleeting glance. They sat on a bench in the sand ( or a picnic table)

James ruffled his hair, ever so slightly, as girls were now looking dreamily at him. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored!" James exclaimed, turning back to Lily.

"What else is new?" Lily muttered back. Then suddenly she brightened up.

"Let's play a game!"

"A game , huh?"

"A muggle one....."

" I'm not so good at those..."

"I'll teach you to be!"

"But-I-I-I-

"Would you rather be bored?"

Sigh.

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or D-what?"

"Let me....... pick one Truth or Dare?"

He thought...

"Dare of course!"

"Suit your self!... I dare you to go up to that man, tap him on his shoulder, ask him his name and his age, and tell him you're conducting a survey."

"Then what?"

"You'll see!

James stood up and looked over to the man. He didn't look** _so_** threatening. He was a bit beefy....................... that's an undestatement............... porky.....plump........big boned........... or as you could put it, fat. James started walking.

Little did he know that man was Vernon Dursley...............

Cliff! I'm falling.! Whoever reads my other stories chapters will be up 9/25 or 9/26 or 9/27! Thanks! Review please! I'll update sooner!


	11. Your Name Is?

Um...........HI! It was only like 10 days or so............. so.............thanks for the wonderful reviews. I have Monday and Tuesday off so I shall update if you give me feedback. Reviews and Emails please! mY email address is on my page. It wouldn't let me write it here! So please check that out and email me .(Or review) The poll and the picked characters are down.....there....

It's short remember feedback........................update in 3 days!

Your name is?

James walked up to the man, slowly and carefully. As James came nearer, the man loomed bigger and bigger. He was like a huge statue!

"He-he-l-l-lo-o-o"James stuttered when he reached the man. The man didn't seem to hear him. The man was licking a large cone that was dripping steadily onto his rolls. He seemed very preoccupied.

"Hellooooo?" James repeated louder and stronger than before. The man flinched but didn't turn. Lily giggled off in the middle of the beach.

"Hello?" James asked even louder. The man still didn't budge.

Impatiently, James shouted, " HELLO?"

The man was so startled he dropped his ice cream and jumped up. The ice cream lay in the sand. James backed away as the man's eyes flashed with rage.

"Hi?" James whispered. The man came nearer and nearer. He raised his fist and...................

FLASH! James was gone like a bullet. Out like the wind. Gone. Like sliding into home plate, he slide next to Lily.

Full of sand and panting heavily he said," Let's try truth, truth, truth,t-"

"Ok!"

Behind the dunes, Sirius and Emmy sat watching.

"I say," Emmy whispered to Sirius."We curse James and see what Lily'll do!"

"Well, I say we make a love potion!" Sirius argued.

"That's illegal!"

"So!"

"It's forced!"

"Not for James " Chuckle.

Emmy rolled her eyes and turned back to the pair. James and Lily laughing hard..........

"Look! You made me miss the truth......"

"So!"

Ok it was short and stupid...........Feedback? Please I'll update on Monday! Come on. Get I get to 100 reviews? Please? Email me with any questions..... Do it!

Poll: Should I do more Truth or Dare? Or should I go to something else?

Picked Characters:(the thing you've been waiting for) Drum roll please! I loved all your characters really but the winners are the characters

Kali and Jon Depp (I think those were the names....) Will their creators drop me an email about their characters favorite things to do at the beach? Aan d anything else. Please do the email before Tuesday! They'll be in in 1-2 chapters!


	12. Lily's Turn

hi! I'm here with a new chapter as I promised. Excuse any mistakes. Thanks for the reviews.

Serpendity and Jon- Thanks for emailing me! You'll be introduced 2 chapters away.Promise. Tell me if I'm putting your character OOC. I like your idea Jon and would like to use it if you don't mind.

Only two people responded about the poll.....

**More True or Dare or should I go to something else???**

One said yes and one said no. Sooo...I'm doing true or Dare in this chapter. Vote for more or none. If you don't I can't give you the next chapter! I'm tired, it's short, get over it.

A lot of you wanted to know James' truth....well I went back 5 minutes to their point-of-view.

Chapter (Whatever)

Lily's turn

"Truth,truth,truth!"

"Okay!"

"Fast! Mr. Beef over there isn't looking too friendly at the moment..."

Lily giggled.

"Your truth James is.....What was your most embarassingmoment....as a on!"

"You said to!

"Ok, when I was 5, my mum went to a Muggle clothing store. I ran off because I had to go to the bathroom......."

"What's wrong with that?

"Well, I sort of forgot to pull up my knickers and ran halfway around the store..... umm....half-naked?"

Lily couldn't hold it, she burst out laughing. James eventually started too and they both rolled in the sand.

It was getting dark by now, but they didn't have to be home for another two hours.

"Ask me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh Dare! But nothing disgusting.."

"Ok, I dare you to go up to the lifeguard and say that someones drowning." James pointed to the leaving lifeguard.

"I'll run down and make sure you do it!"

Lily walked up to the lifeguard. He was taking down his stuff from the tall chair.

"Excuse me sir!" Lily said, fake panting.

"Yes little lady?"

"That man, he doesn't know how to swim!" Lily exclaimed breathlessly, pointing to _James_ who only had his head above the water. The lifeguard grabbed his float thing and ran into the water. James looked shocked as the man came after him................................

_The carnival_

_Sirius and Emmy had gone back to there after Emmy had missed the truth. Remus had been stuck with 2 girls for over an hour._

_"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed like a small child. "Ice Cream! Em, can we get some? Huh?Huh?" Emmy sighed._

_"Thank Merlin your here!" Remus said from in back of them._

_"What's wrong?" Emmy asked._

_"Well, I was stuck with 2 girls, in a carnival, for over an hour, with NO Muggle money whatsoever."_

_"Oh" Sirius and Emmy. Sirius ran off for the rides._

_"Wait up!" Emmy and Remus called after his retreating back....._

It's short.... Cry me a river, build me a bridge and please, please get over it!

Review or Email me please! 


	13. They ALL Play!

Hi People! Thank you for all the beau-ti-ful reviews! I got more responses! All except one said they wanted more Truth or Dare, so majority rules! The picked characters Kali and Jon Deep (sp? sry if I'm wrong!) come in at the end...more of them in the next chapter! This is short but it wraps up up some of the other parts.... Sorry!

Chapter 12 or 13 or 14

They ALL Play

"You know that was not funny!" James exclaimed, shivering. Lily giggled.

"Well, you didn't tell me **who** was drowning..."

"But-but that doesn't m-mean.." James trailed off, muttering to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know James," Lily told him.

" And how do you know Prongs here **wasn't **mad before?" said a voice behind them, making the pair jump. Lily turned around.

"Don't do that! Be serious!" Lily pouted, sanding up and looking into the getting-dark sky.

"Well, that's easy! 'Cause if you haven't noticed I **am** Sirius!"

Sirius , Remus , Emmy , Alexa and Mia walked up to them. The girls were all carrying stuffed animals.

"Thanks for leaving us out of the fun!" Lily mumbled. Sirius and Remus glanced at James.

"What's wrong with James?" Remus asked quietly. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know..He was laughing before," Lily muttered back. Sirius walked over to James and clapped him on the back.

" What's up?" James shook his head, looking off in the distance. James was staring at two people down by the water.

"Why," Alexa asked. "are you so interested in 2 teenagers?"

"I don't know," James started. " It's just something they give off..." His words were left hanging. They all sat in a stunned silence. Until....

"So what were you guys doing before us special people arrived?" Sirius asked.

"Playing truth or dare," Lily responded. They all stared.

"Let's play some more then!" Emmy exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement.

"But," Remus started." I've never played before..."

"Well, hey!" Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back. "Neither have I, but we'll learn!"

"Hopefully..." Mia muttered. Emmy heard and started giggling. Alexa and Lily gave them questioning looks.

"Okay....Let's play!"

" Padfoot, truth or dare?" James asked. Sirius looked as if he were concentrating before....

"Truth!" There was a pause....

"Why do we keep on pausing!?" That brought on a round of eye-rolling.

"Wow! Sirius picking truth!"

"Ok, Padfoot....Is it true you like someone here?" The girls stared at each other.

"Yes," Sirius answered. He went on quickly before the others had time to react.

" Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth....Dare seems to dangerous. Especially if you say it." Sirius groaned.

"Why the boring one Moony? Are you absolutely sure?" Remus nodded. Sirius groaned again. The 4 girls whacked him.

"Oww! Ok...Um.. Do you like anybody? Are you going out with anybody?"

"That was two questions, Padfoot, incase you can't count. No and no." Remus answered smartly. The 4 girls smacked him too.

"Hey! You're only supposed to smack Sirius! Ok..Mia, truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare!"

"I dare you to let us bury you"- Mia made a face,- "But only your legs and down!"

Mia stuck her legs in the sand and they buried them. As they dug, Mia said,

"James..truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go down and say hi to those other people you were looking at before. But hurry up, I don't want Lily's parents to be mad at us!"

And James gulped and slowly walked down to the shoreline to catch up to those kids....

Yes...Short so please don't say longer chapters...'cause I'm working on it! Review and I'll update soon with a even longer chapter! GO RED SOX!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! REVIEW!!!


	14. Burning Marshmallows

**Ack! (My new word, no wait, my new word is ike!) Well....(silence)..ok so it was 2 MONTHS since I updated. I'm sooooooooo sorry! I had such a writer's block on this! But now I got some ideas!! I mean. I knew I would have to think hard for this because I was getting 12-14 reviews per chapter.You like my writing? For real? Wow! I will never, ever, EVER keep you that long again. With the picked characters, I don't know how I'm going to use them, this was part of my block, so the will probably come in at times...Sorry! Happy New Year! Today's the second day of '05!**

**Disclaimer: Me- couple a 10's from Christmas. JK-wads of that green stuff. Me- a couple of FANFICS. JK-5 books, with another coming, her books made into movies, 3 so far. Who do u think owns Harry Potter? Certainly not me. **

**May I now present...Chapter 15! (which is really chapter 14 because I deleted an author's note.)**

**Burning Marshmallows**

"So you go to a private school?" Kali Depp asked James as the sat on a narrow log, the others surrounding them. James took a breath to steady himself. How do you tell a Muggle that you're a wizard?

James nodded and cleared his throat.

"We all go to one," Lily piped up, saving James from pure embarrassment. He sighed with relief.

"Where do you go to school?" Remus asked Kali, but her twin brother answered,

"A private school also."

"We go to Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius," Lily hissed at him.

"You got to Hogwarts? So you're magic?" Kali said.

They nodded. Jon's face split into a grin.

"So are we!"

Then they all started talking at once. Except Sirius, who stared at them hauntily. Lily saw this as she stopped talking to Kali.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry!" Sirius pleaded, rubbing his stomach.

"Go figure," Mia, Alexa, Emmy, and Lily muttered.

"I have a pack or marshmallows," Kali told him, shaking them out of her backpack. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"If you have chocolate, you're my hero," Sirius said, eyeing the marshmallows. Kali shook her head. He shot her a look that said 'Forget you'. Sirius grabbed the bag of marshmallows and ripped it open. He stuffed 5 in his mouth. They all eyed him in awe.

"Calm down Killer ," Said James, laughing. Sirius made a noise like a strangled chicken. He swallowed..

And put 3 more in his mouth.

"Sirius! At least...at least roast them!" Emmy taunted. Sirius looked appalled.

"Yeah," the others agreed and went to look for sticks.

"Why waste the taste?" Sirius mumbled to himself, but, alas, no one heard him. The marshmallow bag was snatched away from Sirius and everyone grabbed 2 marshmallows and stuck them on their sticks.

"Aww! Mine's burnt!" Mia sighed. Sirius quickly grabbed it and dipped it in his mouth.

There was a silence as Sirius' face turned bright red.

"Um...Sirius those are hot," Lily said nonchalantly.

He quickly spat them out.

"And you couldn't have told me sooner!" Sirius answered, trying to spit out the burnt taste in his mouth.

"Well you didn't-"

"I know I didn't ask you," Sirius said, cutting off Lily, who stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a blank silence as everyone ate.

"Well, we must be going," Jon said and Kali and him treked back to their hotel.

"We still have a hour," Alexa addressed them. They nodded.

"Let's go swimmimg!" James said suddenly. They looked at him in confusion.

" We don't have a pool," Remus pointed out. He was right, neither beach house had a pool.

"We can have my parents conjure one," James said, standing up from his log and walking to the stairs.

20 minutes later time found them in a huge pool with lighting all around it. Mr and Mrs. Potter had gone to bed telling them not to stay in there for more than an hour.

"It's cold!" Lily exclaimed. James quickly put a warming charm on the pool. It now felt like a jacuzzi.

" Marco," Alexa said suddenly.

"Polo," Lily answered.

"What's that?" James asked.

"A Muggle game," Lily told him.

"Muggles sure do have a lot of games," James said, sullenly.

"So do wizards!" Lily shot back.

Just as James was about answer her, they heard a rustle in a bush nearby.

"Where'd Sirius go?" Emmy asked. The bush suddenly pounced and a large black dog came out.

"Aww!" The girls said. James and Remus scoffed.

"Show-off," James whispered. The black dog winked at them and disappeared back into the bushes.

Sirius jumped into the pool, splashing everyone.

"Where'd you go?" Alexa asked.

"I had some business to attend too," Was all he said. They were about to interrogate him some more but Petunia's shrill voice cut through the night air, calling the girls in. They said their goodbyes and walked off.

**So it wasn't all that good but I need ideas. I have one idea for the next chapter, then I'm out of ideas..Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. If you like this story please help me out, or leave a review! Thanks!**


	15. Peace Doesn't last Long

Once again I start a chapter out with my stupid little excuses...Well I guess I'll start.. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! Grounded again..Wasn't that bad but. Thank you lovely reviewers..Who's the best reviewers? You're the best!

I'd like to add that this is my slack-off funny story so I now have a lot of ideas, most of them based off things that have happened to me and my family over the years.

Chapter 15

Peace Doesn't Last Long

The tap was on full speed but the hose wouldn't blow out enough water for them to fill another water balloon in time. Sirius ran up to Remus and James.

"Hurry!" Sirius prodded. "They've got more amo!" James groaned.

"Muggle balloons stink, you bloody wanker! They take forever to fill! Do it yourself then!" James replied as the balloon popped from an overdose of water. Sirius instead grabbed the hose, turned it on full blast and pointed it at the girls, who had their backs turned.

"Padfoot if you do that, they wouldn't want us to hang out with them anymore." Remus filled another balloon up and aimed it at Alexa. She suddenly turned around as Remus threw it and squealed in surprise. The balloon hit her square in the face and she choked on the water of the tap. She aimed a balloon at Remus and shot it but missed by a foot. Remus chuckled.

" Moony, Moony, old chap. Why do you always have to have sense? Me and Prongs here don't."

James protested immediatly and Remus corrected Sirius' speech.

"Prongs and I, Padfoot. We know you use 6-year-old grammar but not everyone is like that."

Lily held 3 water balloons in her hand. She grinned. Now, at the moment, James, Remus and Sirius were turned around talking..

**SPLAT! **went the first one that landed on Remus. **SPLAT! **went the second one that landed on Sirius. And **_SPLAT! _**went an extra full one that hit James right in the chest as he turned around.

" Payback!" she shouted and ran away.

" Lily flower, you destroyed my pride!" Sirius mocked ,chasing after her.

"What pride?" she yelled back turning to look at Sirius. She suddenly tripped.

"That was cold! You said no magic!" She gasped out, standing up quickly.

" That wasn't me Lily, I swear." The bushes rustled and a cloaked man stepped out.

James ran up behind them.

"Are you ok Li-" He caught site of the cloaked figure and gasped. The figure grabbed Lily and James by their arms and Disapparated.

Sirius stood there, standing in the exact spot. Mia, Alexa and Emmy ran up behind him.

"Where are Lily and James, Sirius?" Mia asked.

"Death Eater, Lily James, disapparated, splinched, gone, killed, cloak figure." Sirius whispered incoherently.

"What!" Mia screamed.

"Their gone for Merlin's sake!" Emmy cried. " And you're standing there!"

"I'm getting Mrs. Potter." Alexa ran off in the opposite direction.

Little teaser/filler/short chapter for all you people. I didn't say it'd be all good in this story.. Review please! LCL! Longer Chapter Later!


	16. Get Off Me!

**Thank for this chapter! As soon as I saw how many hits I got for this, I got off my lazy butt and started typing. QUICKER UPDATES, finally!**

Chapter 16

**Get Off Me!**

_If you feel the sadness sweep you off your feet,  
Doubled in the things that you feel.  
Don't be ashamed of who you are and don't be afraid to stand your ground.  
Cause at the end, end of the day,  
You're one step closer to finding your way,  
And although you might think you're out of time,  
You're gonna be fine.  
Cause at the end, end of the day,  
You're one step closer,  
To finding your way,  
And although you might think you're out of time,  
You're gonna be fine._

-Amy Studt , _You're Gonna be Fine (A/N: Never heard it though it has nice lyrics.)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"James you're crushing me!" Lily cried exasperately as James groaned.

"My leg," James gasped and Lily saw a bone sticking out of James' flesh. "Oh, Merlin, James! Are you all right?"

Lily and James, after their run-in with the Death Eater, had been dropped off in a dark, cold room, resembling a cave in size and style. James moaned in pain. The ropes bounding him slid deeper into his ankles.

"Let me see it," Lily demanded. James shook his head furiously. "It's not going to get better like that, James!" Reluctantly, James showed Lily his leg. Lily bit her lip. Just looking at James' leg made her want to cry. Though Lily could do nothing about it, since her wrists and ankles were also bound, she felt the need to help James.

Badly.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a cloaked figure walked in. He held up a long knife, about 8 inches. Lily and James tried to slide over but their ropes made it hard to do so. The man grabbed Lily's ropes, the ones that bound her wrists, and quickly began cutting. Lily, who didn't realize what the figure was doing, tried struggling against him. He made a mark in her arm and muttered angrily, in a familiar, squeaky voice,

"I'm trying to help." He cursed loudly and his hands shook as he finished cutting Lily's ropes. He moved over to James' ropes but he heard a noise and grabbed his forearm in pain. He dropped the knife and ran from the room. Lily untied the ropes on her ankles and moved over to where James lay. Except he was unconscious now. She picked up the forgotten knife and undid James' bounds. Her hands also shook, but not from nervousness. The cut the man had made in her arm was bleeding freely.

"James," Lily whispered, tears gathering in her emerald eyes." James, please wake up. We have to get out of here." Slowly, James eyes opened.

"Lily, I can't move fast enough," His voice was rough and crackled but he continued." You have to get out of here. Go Lily. Go." Lily didn't budge. Instead...

She kissed him on the lips and was surprised when she felt James kissing her back. He broke off the kiss and pushed her softly towards the door. (A/N: I will not cry, I will not cry.)

She opened the door and walked out into a dimly lit hallway.

"Don't forget me," She heard James' voice mutter. Lily heard voices coming down the hall and she pressed herself against the wall.

_'Bloody Hell! This is going to be hard_!' Lily thought as she slunk through the halls and a half hour later, she came to a realization.

**There's no way out.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And they just disappeared with the man?" The Auror questioned. Emmy groaned.

"Yes, for the third time!" The Auror gave her a cold, hard stare, which sent shivers down Emmy's spine.

"That's quite enough," Mrs. Potter announced." These children have been through enough for one night." The three Aurors went off to talk to Mr. Potter.

Remussat down ona couch in the Potters' living room. (Still at the beach house.) Mia plopped down next to him. Sirius stared down at his hands. Alexa cleared her throat and nodded at Remus.

Sirius had not talked at all to the Aurors, or his friends. He was ashamed of himself and blamed James and Lily's capturing on himself.

"Padfoot," Remus started. Emmy, who had currently been staring at Sirius in concern, spoke up,

"It's not your fault! And you know it! We didn't know they could find us when we were in a different continent! Stop beating yourself up. We are sick and tired of it. Nobody's blaming you!" Everybody whispered their approvals.

"But-" Sirius whispered, speaking for the first time in 7 hours. ( A/N: Kidnaping was around 2:30 p.m. It's like 9:30 p.m.)

"No! We know he's your best friend! Lily is our best friend as well as James! We feel the same way. The same exact way." Emmy finished, breathing deeply. And Sirius hugged Emmy. Everybody joined in. It was the turning point of the afternoon/night.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She passed three rooms in the cave-like trap. There were voices in none of them.

Lily came across a 4th door. She heard voices and pressed her ear to the cold surface.

"They are here, my master," The squeaky voice who had undone her bounds spoke up from behind the door.

"Excellent. Did you stun them?" A cold voice replied. Lily gulped and her heart literally stopped for a while.

_'Voldemort, here!'_

She could hear the nervousness in the squeaky man's voice.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Did you take away their wands?"

No answer.

"Tut, tut, Wormtail. You clumsy oaf. _Crucio!_"

Lily winced, hearing the Unforgivable Curse take it's toll on the man as he cried out in pain.

"They are tied up, sir. There is no way they could have escaped." The squeaky man's voice rasped.

"Go check on them, you fool! If they escape, we could lose our chances of killing them!"

Lily quickly backed away from the door as the man jarred it open slightly. She ran from it.

_'Gotta find James. We have to get out of here before they kill us.'_

The cut on her arm stung. She sat against a wall after running for 10 minutes. She tore the bottom piece of her shirt off and quickly tied it around the cut to prevent it from losing any more blood. She tore another strip off so she could use it to splint James leg.

_'Gotta find a board for that too' _Lily thought as she jogged through the halls, depressed, dirty and horribly lost.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"She kissed me! On the lips. And not a friendly you're-a-good-person kiss. A full-on kiss on the lips that said I'll come back for you. If we ever get out of here, I'm going to deflate my ego so she'll go out with me." James muttered, ripping pieces of his shirt off so he could splint his leg. When he realized that he would need his whole shirt, he quickly took it off.

"Wait, my wand!" James exclaimed and searched his pockets. He found it a few seconds later.

"Oh no, what's the incantation? Would Reparo (sp?) work? _Reparo!_" James' leg felt like glass had shattered inside of it. "Ow, guess not. Forget it, I'm doing a splint. Muggle Studies. Shoot it was one of the days I was staring at Lily. Ok the board in front of her. Board at the bottom of the leg. What about the top of the leg?" James growled. " No top, I don't think."

"Imagining girls with no tops now are you?" Lily smirked from the doorway. James looked astonished.

"I told you to get out of here, Lily!" James said angrily.

"It's kind of hard, James. They didn't exactly give us a detailed map with the exits in red." Lily replied sarcastically. James scoffed. Lily looked down at James' hands, which were currently occupied in tying the splint.

"Let me help," Lily offered, bending down next tp James on the floor. James silently agreed. Lily grabbed a piece of cloth and started tying it around the board and James' leg, her hands working with fast, quick moments. Every few seconds James moaned in pain or hurt. Lily finally finished and she stood up, dusting off her hands on her pants. She smirked at James again, and he forgot that he didn't have any shirt on.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door. Lily clung to James as the noise got louder and louder.

**Hehehe..Cliffhanger! I'm going on vacay this weekend so I need some reviews to make me smile when I get back. Updates within 2 weeks! Make me happy, submit review, submit review.**


	17. Fear

Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden is the song used in the beginning. (Blank silence in which author looks very guilty)

_**Chapter 17 **_

**Fear**

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that someone's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there

Have you run your fingers down the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you're searching for the light?  
Sometimes when you're scared to take a look  
At the corner of the room  
You've sensed that something's watching you

Have you ever been alone at night?  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no one's there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure there's someone there

_Recap:_

_Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door. Lily clung to James as the noise got louder and louder._

"James!" Lily whimpered. He slung his arm around her shoulders and didn't let go. The door suddenly burst open and an evil cackle was heard. A Death Eater stumbled in.

"Gimme yer wands!" The man hissed drunkenly. He held a dagger in his right hand and his wand in his left. He went over to Lily and positioned the dagger over her leg.

James whispered in Lily's ear and she gripped her wand tighter.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled and the man looked surprised as he was stunned. James muttered his praises. The door banged shut and someone mumbled a spell. Lily crawled over to the stunned Death Eater and grabbed his wand. She threw it at the door. It soared away off.

"They put an Imperturable Charm on it? How will that help?"

The door suddenly lit up and blew apart. An Auror looked in.

"Found them!" called the Auror. "We've been very worried." He said to Lily and James. They nodded. "Can you walk?" Lily pointed to James.

"He can't." The Auror looked highly annoyed by this.

"Why not?" Lily pointed to his injured leg with the piece of James's shirt tied around it. The Auror winced.

"I can't fix that," the Auror stated, looking at the leg critically. He bandaged it with his wand, getting rid of James's makeshift bandage. The Auror also summoned a shirt for James, who grinned his appreciation. Lily offered James her hand and he took it gratefully. She heaved and the Auror helped. They got James to a standing position. James walked two steps with Lily and the Auror helping before he collapsed again. The Auror sighed as James moaned. He decided to levitate James, who grinned lopsidedly at the idea. They stepped out of the room, James flying ahead of them.

"Now where?" Lily asked the Auror as they passed the same door for the third time. He shook his head, pulled out a Sickle, and made it into a Portkey just as James called, "I'm gonna be sick!" The Auror pulled James down, whispered the spell to undo the levitating, and James walked uneasily on one leg like a rampaging flamingo. They each put a finger on the Sickle, which proved to be very hard because of its size, and they felt a familiar tug beneath their navel as they were pulled out of the cave.

Or not.

They came sailing down, landing on their bottoms. There was a shocked silence.

"Bloody Hell," the Auror gasped, clutching his wrist.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

"They're trapped in a cave?" Mrs. Potter screamed. The Auror dropped his cold demeanor and frowned sheepishly at the panicked woman.

"We are trying to get in the cave. It's just Unplottable now. Really we're tr-," The Auror was cut off by Mrs. Potter's shriek.

"My baby's trapped! In a cold, dark cave!" she ranted on and on. Mr. Potter and Sirius attempted to calm her down. She ranted under breath at an alarming rate. Remus sat up on the sofa he was sitting on and looking over at Alexa, Mia and Emmy who were huddled together, looking thoroughly scared and worried.

Mr. Evans sat with his head in his hands, looking briefly at Mrs. Evans every few minutes. Mrs. Evans was talking to an Auror, who was explaining everything to her the best he could. Muggle or not, Mrs. Evans understood every word of it. She believed that her youngest daughter was going to be all right, so she had not shed a tear. It looked as if all her energy was going into not bursting out crying, or yelling at the Auror in a frustrated stupor.

Remus turned back to the bottle of Butterbeer Mr. Potter had summoned an hour ago. And, still thinking about his friends, Remus fell into a restless sleep.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

"Weren't there other Aurors you called to?" Lily asked. The Auror nodded."Where are they then?"

"They vanished," the Auror gritted his teeth in pain. Lily sighed. She swiped her hand across her forehead, feeling the sweat on the back of her hand, along with dirt and the grime along the cave.

There were still in the hallway. In a few seconds, James was sure they'd hear dangerously close footsteps, but they hadn't heard any yet.

James lay back against the wall. This had been such a confusing night and James wanted so badly to lie on a nice, comfy bed but he knew he couldn't fall asleep and leave Lily and the nameless Auror to fend for themselves. Wait, that thought occurred to him.

"What's your name?" James asked suddenly to the Auror who turned and smiled painfully. He answered, "Harry Denrey."

'Harry,' James thought. 'I'll have to remember that name.'

"So what happened after we left?" Lily asked.

"Everyone panicked. Your friends were very upset. One wouldn't stop saying it was his fault. Said he chased you down that alley." Harry said dryly.

"Sirus," Lily and James commented.

"Yes well. One of the mothers, I think it was yours," he pointed to James, who nervously fiddled with the cast on his leg. "She right had a fit. Said we better go and get you before she hexed us 'til we were nothing but blobs of red goo. That got us moving. We managed to track your wands and it said you were here in this cave. Me and 'bout seven other Aurors came and tried to find you. We only had three invisibility cloaks so four stayed watch outside the cave. We went through the narrow opening. We split up, which I think was the stupidest idea they've ever had. When I called, they must've scrammed right out of there unless the Death Eaters already got their hinds.

" I went around tapping on doors 'til a Death Eater came out one and whispered that you were down the hall. I figured he must be a spy, but I wondered how he knew I was under that cloak." He shook it off." Anyway, I still got my cloak. Let's find an exit. I'm gonna put a charm that'll make you invisible and I'm going to levitate you, James. I want you under the cloak." He pointed at Lily.

"What about you?" she interjected. He waved her reply off.

"I'll be fine. I'll but a Disillusion charm on me and I'll pray to Merlin that works." He sighed and cast the charms on himself and James as Lily went under the cloak he handed her, just as a door burst open.

"You say you heard something?" A hissing voice came wafting out. "I see no one. But maybe Nagina can sniff them out."

Lily, James and Harry were at the end of the next hall when a snake slithered out of the room. There were several loud hissing noises, which they assumed was Parseltongue.

The trio walked faster(James levitating, of course) down the hallways. Finally they spotted a narrow opening and they all breathed a sigh of relief until a voice shouted,

"They're still here! I bet my wand they're invisible!"

Their hearts sank as footsteps rounded the corner at full speed.

(A/N: I could be very cruel and leave you here. But it's been so long so.)

Lily had never seen Voldemort before. She had heard he was an ugly thing, like a discombobulated frog. Rumors tell it that his eyes were like red lasers burning into your flesh if you looked at him straight in the eyes.

But he was neither.

He had a cloak over his head, but there was a faint glow of red coming from underneath the hood. He muttered spells under his breath and Lily ducked as one barely missed her head. She heard movement as the cloak came off part of her lef. She hurriedly scooped her leg under.

"Did you see that? I saw part of their white trainers!"

James swore quietly under his breath. Harry nudged Lily and they walked out of the entrance. The rest was a blur for Lily because she fainted right after she touched the Portkey.

_Defied?_

It's not very long I know, barely three and a half pages on WordPad in the smallest print. Not good enough for a month's wait. I know. I'm a bad author. I'd hate to sound like a broken record but please review?jules713

NOTE: However reads Far From Home, it'll be updated within a week..Thanks!


	18. Sleeping In

I was busy. Period. Thanks to my ten (I think) reviewers of chapter 17.

**Chapter 18**

_**Sleeping In**_

R_e_c_a_p

_James swore quietly under his breath. Harry nudged Lily and they walked out of the entrance. The rest was a blur for Lily because she fainted right after she touched the Portkey._

_Defied?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The mixture of jumbled sounds and voices imprinted themselves on Lily's mind. She turned over and felt herself press against another body. Biting back a scream, she cautiously opened one eye.

_And saw the closed eyes of James Potter._

"Lily's awake!" Sirius bounced from the curtain on the near edge of the room and onto the end of the bed. He prodded James' leg.

"Ah, he's still dead to the world," Sirius turned to Lily. "Lilykins! How are you? Have a nice 3-day nap?" Lily's jaw dropped.

"What?" she exploded. "THREE days? Three days?"

Sirius shrugged and grabbed a cookie off the tray near the bed. "That's what I said." He stuffed it in his mouth. " 'Immy's bin out forth two dayth."

"Pardon?"

Sirius swallowed the cookie grudgingly. "Jimmy's been out for two days. You still don't understand Sirius talk? Shame on you Lils." He snatched another one off the tray.

"Where's my parents? And James'? And Mia, Alexa, and Emmy? And Remus?"

"At the beach house," Sirius dead panned. "And why am I here? I have no idea."

"The Auror sustained minor injuries. He was released yesterday. James has a broken leg, something or other. You have deep scratches that will leave scars. You also had a fractured wrist. They healed that already. And James has-"

"We're in St. Mungo's?" Lily declined the cookie Sirius offered her. He shoved it in her mouth anyway. She swallowed it hurriedly. "How did they get us here?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned, his teeth full of chewed cookie. Lily grabbed the glass of water on her beside and drunk it all in one gulp. It refilled itself.

"Who was the spy?" Lily asked, a question that had been on her mind throughout the conversation. Sirius scratched his head.

"Some help you are," Lily said loftily. She poked James' head. He didn't move. "Why is he in the same bed as me?"

Sirius smiled furtively. "Oh, Lilykins! Jamesie was so worried out you. Then he conked out from his concussion."

Lily's eyes widened. "What?"

"James-has-got-a-concussion. Do-you-understand-me-when-I-talk-this-way?" Sirius said slowly, drawing out each word. Lily slapped him upside the head.

"I know he has a concussion! You just told me! What I mean is that," Lily jabbed a finger at James. "Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Sirius tapped his head.

"They didn't tell me," Lily rolled her eyes and slumped back against the pillows. James moved over in his sleep, causing Lily to be captured underneath him.

"Sirius," came Lily's muffled voice from beneath James. "Help me!" Sirius chuckled.

"What's that you say? You want me to take a picture to use as value blackmail and use it against you? I'll get right on that!" Sirius pulled out a camera.

"Sirius, can't breath!" Lily said. Sirius flashed a picture. Lily's body went limp.

"Lily? Li-ly?" Sirius' voice broke. He heaved James off of her. Lily grinned at him.

"Gotcha!" Sirius growled at her. Her grin melted off her face. "Erm- are you okay, Sirius? Black, don't look at me like that." He glared at her.

Sirius jumped on the bed suddenly, tackling Lily and sitting on top of her. James' body rolled around from the sudden weight. The bed sagged. Lily pushed Sirius off. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch," he muttered and stood up. "Lily, did anyone ever tell you that you're a violent person?"

"All the time, " she replied cheekily. She stuck out a hand. "Blackmail, Black." He sighed and handed her the camera.

He walked to the door.

"Ha, ha! I got the picture," he smiled and ran down the hall, eventually skidding to a stop at a nurse's trolley. (Which he overturned, by the way)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lily flipped over again, desperate to get comfortable on the bed. James had moved over on his stomach, leaving a small bit of space for Lily to squeeze into. A Healer walked in, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Oh, you're up," the Healer said, as though this was recent news to him. "Healer Crankshaw, you must be Lily." He saw James in the bed and arched an eyebrow. "Why is he in there with you?"

Lily blushed. "I don't know, I woke up like this." He nodded secretively.

"I did!" Lily said defiantly. She hoisted a leg over the rail around the bed. The Healer tsked.

"Sorry, dear," he had an American accent. " You must stay in bed."

Lily huffed. "What am I supposed to do?"

The doctor shrugged. "Read a book?" He left the room with Lily casting him a dark glance.

She looked over at James, whose eyes were innocently shut. She clenched her jaw tightly and sighed.

"You're a boring person James. A real boring person."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James' Dream:

_The snitch was just a couple inches away from his face. He reached out to grab it. The other Seeker flew past and didn't see the Snitch. His hand stretched out farther, just a little closer and he'd win the game. Shakily getting into a standing position on the broomstick, he swerved quickly, balancing so he was hanging off the broom._

_He pulled it down and hoisted a leg over. Groaning softly as he saw the other Seeker advance on him, he stood up on his broom. Slowly moving forward, he inched up further. Hesitantly placing a foot on the edge of the broom, he lost his balance and pitched straight for the ground. All went black._

0-0-0

_James pondered over his dream. He was a Chaser, not a Seeker. So what was his dream trying to tell him?_

0-0-0

_Now he was in a room of white. White walls, white floors, white bed sheets. And on the bed was a red-head he identified as Lily. She held a bundle of blankets protectively near her. James saw his older selve enter the room. Lily smiled softly and ushered him over. Older James looked on in awe as the baby grasped his finger._

_"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Lily's voice was full of pride. James kissed her forehead._

_"Just like his mother."_

_All faded to black again and James felt a pain sear through his forehead. There was a dull throbbing behind his eyelids. He dreamed no more._

0-0-0

"Enervate. Enervate." The Healer pointed his wand at James' head. Nothing happened.

Lily's features became worried. "Is he going to wake up?"

The Healer snatched a quick look at Lily's distressed face.

"Of course he will," the Healer soothed. " At least I hope. Look- he's coming 'round now."

Indeed James eyes were half-lidded. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the hospital lights. He groaned and grabbed his head.

James eyes focused on Lily, who was next to him on the bed. His eyes became puzzled. She smiled at him. He buried his head in the pillows.

"Where am I?" came his muffled voice.

"St. Mungo's, James. Are you feeling alright?" the Healer asked. James pulled himself out of the pillow.

"Who's James? Who's the girl next to me? Where's St. Mungo's? Why am I here?" Lily's eyes widened.

"This could be a problem," the Healer muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not that long, I know. Had a bit of a writer's block on this chapter. Review?


	19. Life's Little Difficulties

Update! Yes I know most of you were disappointed about James getting amnesia but there are a few twists. Nobody said love was going to be easy..Thank you reviewers! I replied back to most of you.

_**Chapter 19**_

**Life's Little Difficulties**

**I say, when 'life' gives you lemons, chuck them at 'life' and tell it to leave you alone. And if it refuses to take them back, squeeze them in it's eyes and they'll beg to differ. **_a character in my story, Backwards Lines. ( Had to share it)_

Recap:

_"Where am I?" came his muffled voice._

_"St. Mungo's, James. Are you feeling alright?" the Healer asked. James pulled himself out of the pillow._

_"Who's James? Who's the girl next to me? Where's St. Mungo's? Why am I here?" Lily's eyes widened._

_"This could be a problem," the Healer muttered._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lily's mouth plopped open like a fish. She quickly shut it. James seemed to edge over towards the end of the bed.

"Why am I here? Who's she? Why's she in the bed with me? Who am I?" His voice was frantic. The Healer grabbed a glass of water from the stand by the bedside and offered it to him. He gulped it down hastily and cleared his throat. James opened his mouth to speak again but the Healer shook his head.

"No, don't speak. You are at St. Mungo's, it's a magical hospital. You've had a concussion, a very bad one that you have amnesia. You're James Potter. That's Lily, she's your girlfriend and you fell asleep next to her." Lily was quickly shaking her head at the Healer and mouthing 'no' but he took no notice and smiled a bit. "I'll go Floo your parents, they'll be happy to know your awake."

He left. Lily cursed him.

James seemed to be drinking in this info. "I'm magical? Like an elf?" Lily bit back a snort and shook her head.

"No, magical like a wizard."

"Wizards aren't re-" Lily covered his mouth with her hand. James inhaled a sweet scent.

"Yes they are, " Lily's voice was firm. There was a moments silence.

"You're my girlfriend?" James eye lit up and Lily's stomach churned. _Should she tell him the truth?_

"Well not really-" Thoughts from the cave, and the beach came back. He had amnesia he wouldn't remember.. "Yes, yes I am."

James took that as a final statement and leaned back into the pillows. "Can I go to sleep?" He was like a small child.

Lily smiled at the innocence in his eyes. "You don't have to ask, " she doted. He grinned at her. Lily could see the cocky side of James in his eyes.

James started to close his eyes just as Lily did the same.

"Wait," he said. "If I'm a wizard, does that mean I can fly on a broom? Like, going after a small little ball with wings?"

Lily's eyebrows knitted together. "That's a Seeker in Quidditch."

"Am I a Seeker?" James asked.

"No," Lily replied, pondering over the thought. "You're a Chaser. How do you remember Quidditch?"

"A dream. Do you have a baby?" Lily was taken aback.

"No, I'm only 17. Why are you asking these things?"

"Do I have a scar on my forehead?" He put his hand to his forehead, feeling around for it.

"No," Lily said gently, taking his hand and placing it on the covers of the bed. "Get some sleep, ok?" He nodded and shut his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Prongsie!" James was awakened by a shout in his ear. He opened his eyes abruptly. There were 5 grinning faces above his.

"Who are you?" he asked. Their smiles faded. One didn't though.

"Haha, Prongs. Very funny. How ya feelin' buddy?" James looked over at Lily, who was patiently waiting his reaction, a concerned look on her face.

James looked at the name on his hand that the Healer had etched on to help him remember. He tilted it to see. "I'm James Potter and you are?" The man in the back with sandy hair gasped.

"Lily! You didn't tell us he's got amnesia!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(James' POV)

They seemed scared of me now. I glanced over at Lily for some words of comfort. She was in the chair by the bed, for I had told the Healer that I felt uncomfortable with her near me. Was the old James like this too?

A girl with straight black hair, who looked Asian, grabbed my hand and turned it over where my name was written. I hastily pulled it back.

"Mia, let him be," Lily sat back in the chair and spoke softly. The other two girls, one with straight brown hair ( who was awfully close to a boy with black hair past his ears; the one who had awoken me), and the girl with curly brown hair, looked over at her.

I realized Lily's pale face and heavily-lidded eyes.

"Lils are you okay?" Her eyes rolled slightly. She was going to fai- the guy with the black hair down past his ears caught her. The girl with straight brown hair helped him move Lily unto my bed. I was about to protest, but I felt Lily's hand. It was cold and clammy. The man who knew about my amnesia walked over to the door.

"I'm getting a Healer," he announced. There was a collective silence. The door opened again. In walked four adults, who I wouldn't try to describe. I need to learn names...

Anyway, one woman rushed over and hugged me as soon as she saw which bed I was in.

"Oh, James, don't scare me like that! We were so worried! The Aurors couldn't find you and Sirius was beating himself up about it. Oh, thank Merlin you're okay!" She squeezed me tight. I awkwardly patted her on the back. She turned to Lily. " Oh, poor Lily! She's so pale, but they've said she's woken up." The other woman in the back walked over to Lily and grasped her hand. I understood, it was Lily's mum and that woman who had hugged me must have been mine.

It's horrible that I can't even remember my own Mum.

"Did someone get a Healer for Lily?" The girl with black hair nodded.

"Remus did," she answered. "Girls, I'm going to go find him, do you want to come with?"

The woman let go of me. I rubbed my ribs. She looked over at me, beaming. I faked a smile.

"Oh, poor Lily. She's so pale and gaunt. James, you look uncomfortable. Are you okay?" I gave her an uneasy smile.

"Uh, sure Mum."

They stayed a little longer, talking about things I've never heard of, people I've never met, and things I've never seen. I nodded, an automatic nod that came as easily as I could make it.

When they left, Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek, a fretting look at Lily, and she ushered everyone out of the room.

Lily blinked her eyes open later. The Healer had come and said that Lily was probably exhausted; let her sleep. They moved her to a bed about 5 feet away from me.

I got out of bed carefully. My mended leg felt wobbly, like it was not used to magic, just as I wasn't. I sat next to her on the bed.

"James?" she asked groggily, squinting into the afternoon light. I nodded and sat on her head. She seemed to give me a smile. "I thought you didn't like to be near me. It makes you uncomfortable."

That's exactly what I was thinking, but I should start to act like her boyfriend. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? We should start over. I'm James Potter, what's your name?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "I'm Lily Evans." I grinned at her.

"I like you. Your pretty. Wanna be my girlfriend?" The red spread to her cheeks like wildfire. She giggled and nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

So, I gave her a peck on the lips, climbed off her bed and went into mine.

I swear I heard her say, "Bye, Bye, boyfriend.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(3rd POW)

"I'm bored, this is boring. Are you bored and think this is boring? Why is this so boring? Is there a rule that says you can't be this bored?" James banged his head on the bed railing.

"They'll keep you in longer for that," Lily answered, flipping a page in TeenWitch. James eyes lit up.

"Oh, are there any tests in there?" Lily's eyebrow arched.

"Since when do you like TeenWitch?"

"Since I can't get any more bored."

"James, I don't think 'more bored' is proper English." He replied by sticking his tongue out at her. It was there 3rd day of confinement since they've been awake.

"Yes, there's a quiz. Perfect soulmates, oh and there's another," she paused. James waved a hand for her to go on.

"Searching for the right person? Can't seem to find Mr/ Miss. Right? Take this quiz and find out your flavor and match it with other people to find your soulmate."

"Let's try it!" James grabbed the magazine and Lily's quill and bounced back to his bed. He idly scratched for 5 minutes then handed the magazine to Lily.

"Your turn!"

"What'd you get?" Lily asked as she started the quiz. James shook his head.

"I'm not telling." There was a silence as Lily finished the quiz.

"I got Chocolate Frogs, "James said as Lily answered with "Cauldron Cakes." The both hurried to pour over the book. The boldface writing seemed to grab onto them.

**Match it Up! Perfect For Each Other...**

**Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes- A love/hate relationship with difficulties getting there; a perfect match made in heaven. **

"Wow," Lily whispered. James tilted his head and rested his palm on his cheek. Lily scooted over. James moved closer to her on her bed.

"I thought you didn't like to be next to me," Lily laid back on the pillow. James waved a hand at his sprawled out feature. "I'm on your bed, aren't I Lily-flower?"

"But-," Lily protested. James interrupted.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do with their girlfriends? Hang out?" Lily had no further interjections.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(James' POV)

I'm hoping they told my 'mother' that I couldn't remember her. It seemed like a tedious task to do myself.

"No, really Mum. I've forgotten I'm magical, have a girlfriend, have friends I've known for 7 years, and even you and Dad. Well, let's have some tea now!"

Phftt. Yeah right. I didn't know what to do the next day she came. She babbled on and on about how nice the beach is, what I'm missing. My first thoughts were what beach? I missed the whole point of this conversation.

A Healer told us that we could go home the day after. Lily and I had packed our things. Lily had a scar on her ankle and I had one on the side of my face. It was rough looking, jagged almost. It took up the left side of my face. It was hideous.

We were picked up. I touched this old newspaper and a whirling second later I was in a nicely furnished house. The windows were clear. I could see straight outside. It was a beach. And it was beautiful. Lily had given me a kiss on the cheek and left. Now what? She was my guide. My 'parents' had left. Where was I supposed to go? I saw Lily go in the house next door. She was close to me still. Good.

I dropped my stuff on the floor. It was only a small knapsack. I hesitantly put my hand on the doorknob. Nobody came. I opened the door slowly, so it creaked; my escape was to be known. No one came. I left. There were stairs on the porch. I sat on the top one. It hissed under my weight. Where was I?

What happened to the kids I saw at the hospital? Did they live near here? Was this even my house? The questions raced through my head.

I walked over to the house I saw Lily go into. I knocked. A girl opened the door. She was bony and thin. Was this Lily's house? She sneered down at me. I was suddenly hit with a full force vision.

_Her red hair whipped around her face. The book resting her lap seemed to indicate she was reading. There was a whole lake in front of her. Her back rested against a large tree. She looked peaceful and relaxed. A black-haired boy walked up to her._

_She looked up angrily. His smug grin vanished._

_"Lily-kins? Why must you always deny me?" He pouted._

_She stood up, the book dropped from her lap and falling to the ground softly. The page flipped in the wind. _

_"So you know the question and I want to know an answer, going to tell me?" His smile returned. Her face adopted an angry look._

_"I've told you Potter," she spat out, poking him in his chest for emphasis. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice of you and the Squid!"_

_He winked. "That could be arranged."_

_Her eyes flashed. Suddenly she grinned evilly._

_"I'm sure it could," she pushed him in the lake. By the time he came up sputtering and choking, she was gone from the shore._

I shook my head. Lily lied. I wasn't her boyfriend. Why would she lie? The girl at the door shook her head.

"Are you coming here for Lily? Are you like her boyfriend or something?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"No," I said, and walked away.

**Aw, poor James! I had a fluffy ending planned, but decided against it. Please review! Jules713**


	20. Trusting Lily

**Chapter 20**

_**Trusting Lily **_

_Recap:_

I shook my head. Lily lied. I wasn't her boyfriend. Why would she lie? The girl at the door shook her head.

"Are you coming here for Lily? Are you like her boyfriend or something?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"No," I said, and walked away.

----

Lily bounded down the stairs a couple minutes later. Petunia scowled from her seat at the table and turned a page of her magazine so ferociously that it tore. Lily skidded into the kitchen, glowing with happiness, a grin on her face. Petunia glared at her over the magazine.

"What?" Lily asked her sister, tucking her wand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I will not be your messenger," Petunia said venomously, throwing the magazine down and walking out of the kitchen. Lily hurried after her.

"What are you talking about?" Lily questioned, grabbing an apple from the front hall table as Petunia walked by it.

"I'm not going to take messages from tall men with bad hygiene habits," said Petunia bluntly. Lily's eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" Lily groaned. "Pet, did he have black hair and glasses?" Petunia nodded slowly. "Pet! He just lost his memory! Were you nice to him?" Petunia shrugged and walked away. Lily growled.

"Pet! Come back here!" Lily rushed after Petunia as she ascending the stairs to her room. Petunia stopped on the 4th step.

"What?"

"Pet! What did you say?"

Petunia crossed her arms again. "I asked him if he was your boyfriend."

"No," Lily moaned. "What did he say?"

"He zoned out for a minute, then said 'no' and walked away," Petunia ran up the rest of the stairs to the platform on top. "I'm going now."

Lily didn't seem fazed. "Thanks, Pet. I guess," Lily shook her head and jumped off the step, landing on the bottom. Sighing, she ran out the door, and right to the Potter's.

She knocked on the door. The window in the front of the house's curtain opened slightly and Lily saw long black hair swish away as the curtain closed.

"We don't want any," said a voice from the other side of the door. Lily smiled.

"Sirius Black, open this door," she demanded.

"There is no such person at this address," came the answer.

"Black," Lily threatened, as the door finally swung open. Sirius walked out grinning, shutting the door behind him. His grin slipped off his face.

"James isn't with you?" Sirius craned his head and looked around the yard.

Lily shook her head. "I thought he came back over here. Pet said that he..." she trailed off. She wasn't about to confess to Sirius Black about lying to James.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked Sirius, nodding her head toward the Potters' closed door.

"Remus went with Mia and Alexa shopping again. They had to drag him out of here," Sirius chuckled as if seeing the memory all over again. Lily's attentive eyes turned toward the beach.

"The beach!" she cried and ran toward it. Sirius took a moment, but finally grasped what she had said and hurried after her.

**James' POV**

I guess I was lucky that the beach was pretty deserted. Maybe it was a private beach reserved for people that owned the houses'. But how was I to know? This was my first time here, or it felt like it.

I felt trapped like I had with Lily at the hospital. I knew there was a world beyond this beach and the small house, but I felt like I couldn't access it.

Not that it wasn't a nice beach or anything; because trust me, it was. It was almost mid afternoon and the sun was casting lazy shadows around the few sunbathers that were out. The ocean formed small waves that drifted a little before splashing into the shore with a small bang, earning squeals from a couple of younger kids about 50 feet away from where I sat. The sand was moderately warm, not burning hot like I expected. It wasn't that hot out today, so I wasn't sweating to death.

My shorts were bothering me though. They were long, nearly pants, and as I sat in the sand, I could feel the sand trickle in through a hole near my leg.

A few people walked by, chatting amicably to each other. I was close to the shore so everyone who passed could see me. They stared at the scar on my face as if I was a grotesque creature and not a male with a scar. I touched it self-consciously. It was so jagged, like someone had literally taken a knife and brought it down, a little by little with shaky hands. I wanted to ask someone how I got it, but the only person I knew was Lily and I couldn't trust her. Her name sparked something in me. I had obviously liked her from what I could tell from the memory.

Had this been an old memory and I really was Lily's boyfriend? Had I judged her too quickly? I could try to trust her.

And what about this flashes I keep seeing? Were they real memories? This dreams I had before I had woken, I knew they weren't real. Lily didn't have a child. I wasn't a Snitcher or whatever that is.

Were they planted memories to confuse me? I groaned in frustration. There's so much I don't know. It's like there is a huge gap in my head where my memories were. My head throbbed from thinking so much.

What happens when I have to go back to school? I wouldn't be a good magician or whatever it is that I am. Oh right. A wizard. Was Lily pulling my leg when she had said that? Were they all part of an evil plan to confuse me? Because it's succeeding, all right. I felt like the only thing I had were my thoughts.

I felt like a foolish child that had fallen for an older child's scheme. But what if Lily was trying to help and they only reason she said she was my boyfriend was not to confuse me? The other teenagers and I are probably all good friends. They visited me and Lily didn't they?

I felt an attraction when I was around Lily. I could sense something was going on between us. What if I had screwed that all up for myself when I get my memory back? I mentally kicked myself.

I messed up. I didn't know what to do.

I took a rock from the beach and threw it at the water. It sank.

I turned around and saw Lily and one of the guys from the hospital coming up behind me.

My mind went on overdrive.

I can't trust Lily. I can't trust Lily. I can't trust Lily. I can't trust Lily. I can't trust Lily. I can't trust Lily. My mind repeated over and over again.

I turned sullenly back to the water. Lily and the guy plopped on either side of me. I stared defiantly out at the water. I made a move as if to pick up another rock, but Lily caught my hand and held it. I tried to get out of her grip.

"James," she said softly. A wave of nausea went over me.

"Potter," I replied. I daringly met her eyes. "You call me Potter."

"No, James! I used to. I used to hate because you'd show off and ask me out every other hour! But you've changed and I accepted that! We're friends and you've got to learn to trust me!" Lily let go of my hand. Her eyes filled. She was going to cry, and I had no idea what to do. I patted her awkwardly on the back. There was silence.

"I'm sorry, if that helps," Lily told me, fiddling with her hands nervously. I threw the rock in the water. I wanted to tell her it doesn't.

The guy with long black hair rubbed the back of his neck and held out his hand.

"I'm -um- Sirius Black. You call me Padfoot."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He grinned cheekily.

"Reasons," Sirius smiled, and skipped off. Yes, skipped.

"And he's my buddy?" I asked Lily skeptically. She grinned and took my hand.

"Only the best. You guys have had so many adventures, pranks too. Does-erm- that trigger anything?" I shook my head, standing up and tripping. My mind went blank again.

_"-and once we get him, Moony, you perform a Tripping Jinx; Padfoot, you spill the potion; and..Wormtail, just stay out of the way." _

_The mousy boy protested, but James stopped him, raising a hand. The boy gulped and nodded. _

_The boy called Moony sighed. "Fine, but I get the cloak. I'm not risking my last few weeks of school cleaning out the trophy room like last year." _

_James nodded and turned to Padfoot. Padfoot saluted. "Got it, boss!" _

_The others snickered. James slapped him upside the head. "Get on task, soldier." _

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sod off!" He ran away. James sighed. "Someone watch him. Knowing him, he'll pore the Wart potion **on** Bertram." Both nodded. _

_"Okay, men, move out!" _

I shook my head. Lily, however, looked delighted.

"That was a memory!" She stated, thoroughly thrilled. I rubbed my temples and sat back on the

"So, I was a prankster?"

"Well, yes. But you were a good one." Lily told me. I scratched my head.

" Is that possible?" Lily giggled, burying her face in her hands. When she came back up, she was no longer smiling.

"James, you have to remember more." Lily's eyes bore into mine. I nodded slowly, turning away from her.

"Tell me something," I instructed, turning back to her. Lily's foot traced a line in the sand. She gave me an apprehensive look.

"What? I need to know so tell me."

"Well, I suppose you were a flirt. You'd ruffle your hair for attention and make fun of others to impress girls. You had the eye of many girls, and quite frankly, some blokes too."

We shared a laugh. I mentally searched my mind to see if the blokes rang a bell. Thank Merlin they didn't.

Wait, who's Merlin again?

"Lily, what am I supposed to do? I can't remember anything. When I start back up at this school, this magic school, I'll be oblivious. How do we do magic?" I shook my head, cursing myself for acquiring this amnesia.

"Check your back pocket," she instructed. I felt a long stick and pulled it out.

"A stick? What do I do with this, poke people?" I aimed the stick at Lily's face and pretended to stab her with it, waving it around. Sparks flew out. I was so surprised that I dropped it. Lily grinned. Her smile was becoming addicting. I had to smile too.

"See? Magic! How about I teach you some spells to help you get back into magic again?" I nodded and grabbed the stick, pointing it at Lily.

"First, never point it at people!" Lily grabbed my wand, twisting it around her fingers.

"Coz you might poke an eye out?" I asked curiously.

"Or kill someone. Either way, it's dangerous, " Lily told me casually. I must have looked mortified. Lily giggled and handed my wand back.

"Let's try a spell. Point at the ground and say 'Incendio'."

"_Incendio_," I muttered, pointing the wand at the sand in front of me. Nothing happened. "Maybe I lost my magic when I lost my memory."

Lily shook her head. "You don't have the right movements. Here," Lily grabbed my palm and opened it, placing the wand a bit further up then I had it. She closed my palm and grasped my hand. I looked at her. The sunset behind here made her look almost angelic. She mimicked a hand movement first. Then, we said the spell together. A small flame shot out.

Lily smiled at me, her hand still on mine.

And then I knew I had to remember everything I could.

Just, and if only, to remember her.

**A/N: Yes, I know. It took forever and is only halfway decent. Thank you reviewers. Off writers' block on this though, thanks to the Beatles, the Who, Lonestar, and Blake Shelton. Please review to tell me you're still out there, because I am, and I'm willing to keep going on this. Tell me what you want to see.**


End file.
